


You & Me Plus It Makes Three.

by SxDxB



Category: The Lost Boys - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: When they aren't in school or vampire hunting,Sam Emerson and Edgar Frog are being boyfriends.





	1. Chapter 1

Sweet sixteen and they had their entire lives in front of them. Vampire hunting and hell maybe even college for kicks.

Edgar and his brother Alan were working their parents comic book store when a rather upset Sam Emerson burst into the shop.

"You."he said as he walked straight up to Edgar Frog. "You and me.. Back room now."he said firmly. 

Edgar and Alan shared a confused look. Sam Emerson was normally sassy,sweet,bubbly and funny. Occasionally serious but most of the time he was the light in Edgars life. 

"Now."The brunette grabbed the dirty blonde haired boy by his flannel shirt and yanked him toward the back room. 

"Okay, okay chill Sambo."Edgar put his hands up in surrender as he stepped into the room. "What's your issue?" He asked.

Sam whipped around to face him then."My issue?"he asked before shaking his head and laughing."My damn issue is that you don't listen."

Edgar looked confused as he watched his boyfriend closely. "I'm lost Sammy.. "He said honestly. 

"I told you.. I told you last time we.."he trailed off. "Last time we had sex.."Sam lowered his voice a little. "I told you that we shouldn't do it since we didnt have a condom."he took a step closer to Edgar. .

"Okay.."The dirty blonde said as he recalled the moment. "But it was fine.. And we had fun." 

"Oh yeah, we had fun Pal."he poked Edgars chest."You had so much fun in fact, that you didn't bother pulling out.."he punctuated each word as he poked Edgars chest. 

"Well, i didn't hear complaints at the time."he poked Sam right back."What the hell is your problem today Sammy? You come in here trying to pick a fight?"he asked.

Sam shook his head and pushed Edgar against the wall. "You're such an idiot sometimes.."he started smacking Edgar on the chest,Sam was emotional but it wasn't anything Edgar couldn't handle. 

"Sam."Edgar said as he tried to grab his boyfriends arms."Sammy ya gotta talk to me.. Jesus chill."he said.

Sam was angry and confused and he was going through a lot,taking it out on Edgar seemed like a good idea. 

"You're an asshole.. I told you.."Sam slapped his hands away. Alan had no idea what he walked into but his brother being smacked around was enough for him to but in. The elder frog brother wrapped his arms around Sam from behind to pull him away from Edgar.

"Let me go!"Sam struggled.

"Alan,it's fine let him go.."Edgar said.

"Dude not til he calms down. "

"Sam what the hell is going on?"Edgar was concerned, his boyfriend was acting so weird. 

"I'm pregnant you asshole."He finally said as he struggled against Alans hold.

"What?"Edgar asked.

"Holy shit.."Alan said as his hold on Sam loosened. 

"You heard me."Sam said as he shoved Alans arms off of him, he walked up to Edgar. "You knocked me up."he said seriously. 

Edgar shook his head."N-no.."he said.

"Yeah, you did asshole."Sam said." Do i need to remind you how sex works pal?" 

Edgar stared at him as if he couldn't wrap his head around the information. 

"You & Me plus it makes three."he grabbed Edgars hand and placed it in his stomach. 

Edgar didnt remember Sam's stomach feeling like this, Sam was lean and firm but his stomach seemed to have changed a little since the last time he touched him. 

There was this look in Edgars brown eyes as he glanced toward Sam's stomach. 

Alan watched the two of them.

"Yeah, Yeah Eddie, The whole sickness thing."Sam said. "Morning sickness that we thought was a flu.."he shook his head. 

"Weird cravings.."Edgar mused.

Sam nodded.

"Mood swings." They said in unison.

"It's yours pal."Sam assured him. 

"Unless, somehow Sam's found the time to sneak out between school,here and well.. You Edgar.." Alan added.

Sam glared at him, oh if looks could kill. 

"He wouldn't"Edgar said firmly.

They were together and that meant being loyal. Sam would never cheat just as he knew Edgar wouldn't.

"True, You're both pretty into each other."Alan mused.

Sam decided to ignore Alan then. " What the hell am i supposed to do Eddie?"he asked. 

Edgar knew abortion would be a good idea for them but at the same time, he knew Sam Emerson and he knew Sam would never consider that option.

This was their baby.

"I, I dunno.."Edgar said slowly.

They stood in the back room for a while,Edgar unable to move his hand from where it rested on Sam's stomach. 

"We need to figure it out."Sam said slowly."Before i lose my shit.."He breathed out. 

Edgar nodded. " I know, we do."he agreed. 


	2. Quit Starin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since the baby bomb was dropped and they still hadn't figured out what to do. They were running out of time for one option and the other option hadn't even been brought up yet.

Saturday night at the Frog brothers place meant all the comics Sam could read, It also meant take out for dinner and probably some weird movie later on. 

Edgar and Alan were closing up the shop while Sam was waiting by the counter. a comic book open with fries and cup of ice cream beside him. Sam took a fry with ketchup and then scooped up some ice cream and ate it.

Alan pushed in one of their displays as he glanced toward Sam. "I guess he could be eating more disgusting things.."he mused.

Edgar glanced toward his boyfriend. "I guess."he mumbled as he pulled in another display.

"What are you gonna do anyway?"The eldest frog asked.

Edgar ran a hand through his dirty blonde locks and sighed. "I dunno"he said. "I don't even know how far along he is."

Alan put a hand on his brothers shoulder."might wanna figure that out, before you make a game plan.."

Edgar shrugged his brothers hand off."ya don't say.."he said sarcasticly. 

The frog brothers both looked toward Sam for a moment. 

"You know what's gonna happen don't ya?"Alan asked.

Edgar cocked an eyebrow glancing toward his brother.

"Either way you're gonna be supportive. "He said. "Be it adoption or Sam keeping it."Alan explained. 

"What makes you so sure?"Edgar asked. 

"Because you love him."Alan said.

Edgar gave his brother a look." I dunno what you're talkin' about."he mumbled.

Alan chuckled and looked at his brother. "Yeah.. You do little brother." He grabbed Edgars face and turned his head so he was looking at Sam. 

"Tell me you don't feel anything for him then."

Edgar tried to turn his head but Alan wouldn't let him. "This is stupid."he grumbled.

"Humor me."

Edgar looked at his boyfriend, just Sam being Sam. The whole french fry and ice cream craving was the less disgusting food combo he had seen Sam eat lately. 

Sam turned the page in the comic as he popped another fry into his mouth.

Edgar couldn't help but notice every little detail about his boyfriend. Every one he had comitted to memory, it was like seeing it for the first time. 

Sam Emerson had these beautiful ocean blue eyes that Edgar got lost in, he had this cute little nose and not to mention his soft kissable lips. Edgar could kiss those lips forever. 

Sam Emerson had a smile that could light up the entire world, with a personality to match it. 

Edgar was quiet for a moment, lost in everything that was Sammy. There was this look on his face that told Alan everything he needed to know, He let his brothers face go and gave him a smirk. 

"Face it little brother, You're in love with him."Alan pointed out before ruffling his hair. 

Edgar swatted his hand away. "We should finish this.. Before he finishes that comic."he mumbled. 

They went back to closing up but Edgar kept looking at Sam.

Sam got this odd feeling and turned to look toward Edgar, they locked eyes and Sam felt the heat rising in his cheeks. 

After the boys finished bringing everything in and closing the doors, they had to do the register. 

"Why don't you take care of your boyfriend and I'll do the register."Alan said already making his way toward it. 

"I can handle it."Edgar said.

"Sure lover boy." Alan smirked.

Sam was amusing himself with another comic as he waited, he was running low on fries and ice cream. 

"Sammy."Edgar said as he walked over to him, Sam smiled as he looked at his boyfriend. "Eddie."he replied softly. "Are you okay?" Sam asked. 

Edgar nodded."Yeah, i'm fine everythings fine."he rambled. 

Sam nodded. "You sure?" He asked. The concern that filled those ocean blue eyes was intense. 

Before Sam, nobody could read Edgar Frog aside from his brother but somehow Sam Emerson broke through all those walls. 

The brunette leaned forward and brushed some the dirty blonde hair away from his boyfriends face. " You can talk to me Eddie.. "He said softly. 

"I know.."

Sam had the softest touches and it made Edgar a little weak in the knees sometimes. 

"Okay."Sam said softly.

Without another word Edgar cupped Sam's cheek and pulled him into a deep kiss. Sam made a soft noise of surprise as he melted into the kiss. 

The dirty blonde wanted to tell his boyfriend he loved him, but he couldn't get the words out yet. On some level he knew Sam knew. 

"You're awfully affectionate."Sam mused. 

Edgar smiled. "Is it weird?" He asked.

Sam shook his head. " I like it."he said softly. 

"I almost forgot."Sam started. "Do you wanna come with me to my doctors on monday?"he asked. 

Edgar furrowed his brow. "Why?"he asked.

"Baby stuff.."Sam said simply.

"Oh, yeah! Course."he nodded as he brushed some of Sams hair back.

Sam smiled and pulled Edgar closer planting a kiss on his lips. 


	3. Come again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the way Doctors talk can be a little confusing,especially when you're just a teenager who accidentally got knocked up.

In reality they had been sitting in the waiting room for twenty minutes. Sam was filling out some papers and Edgar was looking around at the few others in the room. 

"Do you think we could get some pickles after?" Sam asked.

Edgar looked toward his boyfriend. " Yeah, if you want to."he said. 

Sam reached over and took his hand." Relax Eddie.. Its just to see where we're at."he said softly. 

Edgar nodded. "I know.. Waiting just sucks."he sighed.

Sam grinned." Doesn't bite as much as vampire."he joked.

Edgar gave him a look but he couldn't hold back the smile. 

"There it is."Sam said with a smile of his own.

"You're a dork. Did you finish the homework?"Edgar gestured to the clipboard.

Sam nodded "mhm bout five minutes ago."he shifted to lean against his boyfriend.

Edgar nodded and then glanced around again."That's good."

A few minutes later a nurse came out and called for Sam.

"Samuel Emerson?" 

Sam cringed as he stood up taking Edgar's hand. 

"It's Sam."he said.

"My apologies." The nurse said as she led them back to the examination room. 

"So you're going to take your clothes off and put this gown on."she said as she put it on the table. "and the doctor will be in soon to get your check up going. "She said taking the clipboard.

"Who did you bring today?" She asked glancing toward Edgar.

Sam looked toward Edgar."My boyfriend."he said simply. 

"The babies father?" She asked.

Sam gave her a look "Yes, the babies father. I'm not a slut."he said firmly.

"Oh, i didn't mean it like that.. It's just sometimes peoples spouses aren't always the babies father.." She explained. "I'm sorry.. I'll leave you to get ready.. The doctor will be in soon."she hurriedly left the two alone. 

Edgar took a seat in a nearby chair. "That was a little harsh."he said.

Sam looked toward him." Okay, well sorry i just don't appreciate what that question always implies."he said as he started undoing his shirt.

"I get that Sammy, i do but she was just doin' her job."he said.

"I know."he said." Help me?"he asked.

Sam didn't really need the help but he wanted an excuse for Edgar to be closer and to touch him. He was feeling clingy. 

"Really Sammy?"he asked.

"Mhm"he hummed taking his boyfriends hands and putting them on his shirt where he left off. 

"Fine." The dirty blonde said as he resumed unbuttoning his boyfriends shirt. 

"I think i only gotta strip down to my boxers."he said.

Edgar nodded as he finished the unbuttoning. "Okay"he said.

Sam slid the button up off before pulling his tanktop off. 

Edgar glanced toward his belly, it was starting to round ever so slightly. Edgar was fascinated by the fact his boyfriend had a baby inside him. He gently put a hand on Sams stomach. 

Sam glanced down at him seeing the look in his doe brown eyes. "Babe.."he gently cupped his cheeks and leaned down to kiss him. 

"You're adorable."he whispered. 

Edgar blushed a bit as he unbuttoned Sam's jeans. "You should put that ridiculous gown on."he said as he sat back in his chair.

"Yes sir." Sam teased as he picked the gown up to pull it on. He glanced over his shoulder at Edgar and gave him a wink.

Edgar shook his head with a smile, Sam was always such a dork. He adored him for that. 

Sam helped himself onto the examination table.

The doctor came in a few minutes later, Edgar sat quietly while the doctor went through routine questions with Sam. 

"You're not exactly sure when you conceived?"She asked.

Sam shook his head."No.. Not exactly sure.. But I've been having weird cravings and the morning sickness. "He said as he glanced toward Edgar. "Thought it was the flu at first."he said as he reached for his boyfriends hand. 

Edgar gently took a hold of Sams hand as he listened to the conversation. 

The doctor set up an ultra sound as she explained that she wanted to do some small test that would let them know where abouts they were.

"This might be cold."

Sam had a second to prepare before this cold gel met his warm stomach. "Christ.."he breathed out. 

She moved the wand around showing them a few things on the screen. 

"Do you want pictures?" 

"Yes!"Sam said immediately.

"For him too?"

Edgar simply nodded unable to find words. 

"Alright.. And when i go grab these I'll check on your test and let know exactly how far along you are."she smiled at them. 

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he looked at his boyfriend.

Edgar nodded. 

"Eddie.. Talk to me."Sam shifted a little so he could easily look at his boyfriend.

"I'm just.. It's..really real now.."he explained.

Sam nodded."Yeah, it's been pretty real for me since i started throwing everything up."he tilted his head.

Edgar gave him a little smile."i know.. Just for me.. Its just hitting me."he shifted closer.

Sam nodded as he squeezed his boyfriend ls hand. 

The doctor returned handing then the pictures."According to your results, You're nearing the end of your first trimester."She said.

Sam and Edgar shared a look.

"Come again?"Sam asked.

"You're about nine to twelve weeks pregnant."She explained.

"So i'm.. "Sam thought for a moment. 

"Two months pregnant"Edgar filled in. 

Sam looked at him before his doctor.

"Exactly."She said."Next month makes three and that marks the end of your first trimester." 

Sam bit his lower lip. "So when does this.. Change?"he asked gesturing to his stomach. 

"That'll depend on your body.. But given how far you are,you should start to see some changes sooner rather than later. "she explained.

Sam sat up a bit."So like a belly?"he asked.

"You'll start showing soon..It'd be good to tell anyone your close with before they ask."she said.

Sam nodded slowly.

"Thanks."he said.

"Any other questions?"she asked.

They shook their heads.

"If you have any other questions or if you need more appointments you can call and set them up."she gave them both a smile. 

"I'll see you in a few weeks."

\-----

"Two months." Sam said.

"Two."Edgar repeated. 

"Pickles." Sam said.

Edgar looked at him."What?"

"Fried pickles.."Sam said.

"Now?" 

"Please?."

"Fine..c'mon" 

They were nearing the comic book shop and luckily for Sam the boardwalk had plenty of places for gross food.

Sam ended up getting a fried pickle, fries,ice cream and a smoothie.

"Sure you dont wanna try?" Sam asked.

Edgar shook his head." Positive."he said as they made their way to the counter in the comic book shop.

"Howd it go?" Alan asked as he finished with a customer. 

"That looks nasty.."he said as he noticed Sams food.

"Fuck off."Sam said as he threw a fry at Alan.

"cool it Sammy."Edgar said.

"It went well.. He's "

Sam interrupted "Two months." He said.

"Yeah.. Two months."Edgar said.

"Wow. Okay so.. What else?" He asked 

Edgar pulled out a little ultra sound picture and handed it to him.

"Okay so thats the head.."he explained where the other parts were as the doctor had explained it. 

"So small."Alan mused.

"Yeah it is."Edgar said rather fondly.

Sam smiled at that, he loved hearing his boyfriend when he sounded so fond of things. 

"This is a nine month thing right?"Alan asked.

"Yeah.. It bakes for nine months and then it comes out." Sam mused as he ate a fry covered in ice cream.

"Are you putting it up for adoption? "Alan asked.

Both Sam and Edgar shared a look as they went silent. 

"Are you keeping it?" Alan asked slowly. 

Again Sam and Edgar shared looks.

"Sam.. Edgar.."Alan put the picture on the counter. 

"We dont know.."Sam admitted.

"Maybe keep it.."Edgar said.

"Maybe not."Sam said.

"We dont know.."They said in unison.


	4. Lovey Dovey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a first time for everything, it'll be the first time Edgar has to truly experience Sambo's mood swings.

Edgar and Alan were busy doing inventory at the comic shop, they were moving along smoothly until Sam came in. 

Sam came into the store, which wasn't unusual but normally Sam came in and waited for them to finish up. 

That wasn't how this morning went, Sam looked around for his boyfriend and when he saw him he made his way right over to him.

"Hey Sammy."Edgar said not even looking up from the black binder he had. 

Edgar was working the back of the store, while Alan was up front. Sam knew that Alan could be a hard ass sometimes, which was why he normally waited.

Sam didn't say anything to his boyfriend, instead he closed the binder in his boyfriends hands. Edgar looked up confused and Sam leaned in kissing him on the lips.

Edgar returned the kiss but when he went to pull back Sam only pulled him closer and depend the kiss. Edgar melted into it.

After a moment Sam pulled back with a satisfied smile. 

"Mornin'" he said lovingly.

Edgar looked at him." Morning."he breathed out.

Sam slowly backed his boyfriend against the wall. 

Edgar arched an eyebrow."Sammy, not that i didn't love that, Cause i did but i gotta finish this."he said softly. 

Sam took the binder from him and set it aside. "Later."he said simply as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck. 

"No, Sammy now.."he reached for the binder.

"Later."Sam said grabbing his hand. "Right now.. I need you."he pressed a kiss to his lips. Sam put Edgar's hand on his hip. 

"Please."he whispered against Edgars lips.

This was unlike Sam, they kept their intimate stuff to themselves. The most they did in public was a peck on the lips and hold hands. Occasionally Sam would sit on his lap. 

"Sammy.."

Lips pressed against the senstive skin of his neck was the only reply he got. 

"Sammy.."he tried again 

Sam slid his hands down Edgars chest until he reached the waistband of his jeans, he nipped his boyfriends neck gently. 

"S-sam.."Edgar breathed out.

Sam popped the button of his boyfriends jeans as he worked on leaving some hickeys on his neck.

Edgar grabbed his boyfriends hands."Sammy.. Not right now." 

Sam grabbed Edgars hands and placed them on his ass this time."Yes right now." He pressed kisses up to Edgars ear. "You want to.."he nipped his earlobe.

Edgar shivered then, he was trying not to give into it and it was getting more difficult with the Sam was acting. 

"C'mon Eddie.."Sam whispered in his ear."I know you want to.."he slipped his hands up his boyfriends t-shirt. "I want you ."

Edgar pulled Sam closer so their bodies were pressed together, he was losing this fight terribly.

Sam smiled and pressed a hot kiss to his lips. "Mm, c'mon baby.. I can tell how much you want it."he whispered against his lips.

Edgar groaned as he started to give in. "Fine.."he breathed out.

Sam smirked as he let his hands wander his boyfriends chest, he kissed him again before sliding his hands down to Edgars jeans. "It'll be good.. Promise."

Sam unzipped his boyfriends jeans before groping him. Sam pressed another kiss to his lips before slowly getting to his knees. 

The brunette started to pull Edgars jeans down but he didn't get far.

The eldest frog brother carefully pulled Sam off his knees giving both him and his brother a look."Absolutely not."he said firmly.

Sam full on pouted. "What the hell man?" He asked.

"Exactly. What the hell Sam?" He asked."Edgar fix your pants."he shoved Edgar and Sam into the back room. 

"Why do you have to be such a cock block?" Sam complained. 

"I'm sorry?" Alan said. "you expect me to let you blow my brother like that? " he asked.

Sam gave him a look."Uh, yeah."he said like it was obvious.

"Have you lost your mind Sam?"Alan asked.

"Al.."Edgar said.

"What? Its not like you were open.. Nobodys in the store. "Sam said. 

"The point is you were trying to blow my brother in the store."Alan said.

"Al... Chill."Edgar said.

"I am chill Edgar. I can't believe you were going to let that happen."he ran his hands over his face. 

"I wasn't.. But Sams convincing.."Edgar trailed off.

Sam smirked a little at that.

"I'm sure."Alan said giving them both a look.

Sam took in a deep breath, he suddenly felt this overwhelming anger.

"You're such an asshole Alan, you just don't let anyone have fun around here."

"Sam.."Edgar said.

"No. Edgar you know im right."

"Sam..stop."Edgar said.

"I don't give a damn where you screw each other silly.. But not in our store."Alan said looking at the both of them. 

"Please.. As if you or someone else hadn't already fucked here." Sam said. "I bet you were conceived here."he said matter of factly.

"Sam."Edgar said firmly. 

"Fuck off Edgar."Sam eyed him.

"Okay, that's enough."Alan said.

"Fuck you."Sam said pushing Alan. "You're just jealous that your little brother is getting more action than you."

Alan glared at him and pushed him back."No, its just the point Sam. There's a damn time and place for shit like that and this isnt the time nor the place." 

Sam shoved Alan harder. "Why don't you mind your own businesses. "

Alan eyed him."I am. This is my.. Our business and I'm not letting you blow it by blowing my brother in it."he said firmly. 

Sam slapped Alan then and Alan gave him a look like he wanted to kick his ass. 

"sure, pal. Try to kick my ass." Sam pushed him again

Alan shoved him hard causing Sam to stumble back luckily Edgar was there to catch him.

Edgar immediately stepped in."Okay, that's enough."he said firmly. "Alan.." He started as he helped Sam stand upright again. 

"What?" Alan asked.

"For fucks sake man, he's two months pregnant you can't be getting into fights with him." Edgar turned his attention to Sam. "And you need to stop picking fights with him."

Sam frowned."Babe.."he said.

"No don't babe me.. You know he's right. We shouldn't have been doing that out there."Edgar said. 

Sam felt like he was about to cry. 

"Shit now look what you did.."Alan said.

Edgar looked at Sam again.

"Damn it.."he ran his fingers through his hair. 

"I'm sorry Sammy.. I'm sorry.."Edgar said.

Sam shook his head and wiped away his tears."I thought we were a team?" He sniffled.

"We are a team, babe you know we are. "Edgar cupped Sam's cheeks gently wiping away his tears.

"Didn't feel like it when you took your brothers side." Sam frowned avoiding eye contact. 

"Hey, Sam, Sammy look at me."Edgar was gentle yet authoritative. 

Sam slowly looked toward him.

"We are a team, you and me. Babe you gotta understand though, Alan's right There's a time and place for that fun stuff and its at home.. Not at work."he said softly. 

Sam glanced toward Alan before looking back at Edgar. "Okay.."he whispered. 

"Okay?"Edgar asked stroking his cheeks.

"Okay.."Sam replied as he took in a deep breath. 

"Good.."Edgar pressed a kiss to his lips."Now you two need to kiss and make up." 

Sam sighed before reaching a hand out. 

Alan glanced toward his hand before shaking it.

"Good."Edgar said."Sammy why don't you make a breakfast run?" Edgar pulled out some cash and handed it to him.

"Okay!"Sam said happily before kissing Edgar."be right back."he promised.

Edgar smiled as he watched Sam leave, he then turned to his brother and shoved him.

"What the hell man?" Alan asked.

"The hell were you thinking Al? He's two months pregnant and you think its a good idea to pick a physical fight?" He asked. 

"No, okay christ"Alan stumbled back a bit.

Edgar was relentless in his pushing. 

"You lay your hands on Sam like that again and I'll kick your ass."Edgar said firmly.

Alan put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, I'm sorry i fucked up. I shouldn't have shoved him."

"No you shouldn't have. Whose the stupid one here? My boyfriend for trying to give me a blowjob?or your dumbass for pushing a two month pregnant person?"

Alan pursed his lips. "I get it Edgar.. I fucked up. But really?"he asked" in the fuckin' store?"

Edgar eyed him. 

"Touch him like that again.."Edgar said.

"I know.. You'll kick my ass. I got it "Alan said. 

Edgar nodded before heading out to finish inventory.

"Love you too bro."Alan said sarcastically before following after to finish up.


	5. Tell 'Em.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'We gotta tell em."  
> "I know."  
> "Tonight."  
> "Why?"  
> "Cause everyones together."  
> "Fine."

It's thanksgiving at the Emerson household, Lucy is busy in the kitchen finishing up some cooking.

Grandpa is locked away in his study making those creepy dead stuffed things. 

Michael isn't home yet,he's been moved out for a while now. 

Sam was in his room with Edgar talking, Alan would be over closer to dinner so he could take care of things at the shop. 

"Sammy?" Edgar sat on the bed as he looked toward his boyfriend.

"Yeah?"Sam cocked an eyebrow as he tried to decide what shirt to wear. 

"'We gotta tell em."  
"I know."  
"Tonight."Edgar said as he watched his boyfriend.   
"Why?"Sam asked as he picked up a different shirt.  
"Cause everyones together."Edgar pointed out.  
"Fine."Sam sighed as he changed his shirt.

Edgar looked toward his stomach noticing the ever growing bump. 

"I'm getting fat.."Sam complained as he put a hand on his stomach. 

"Not fat.."Edgar said. "You're creating a life."he sounded so memorized by that. 

Sam turned toward him. "Okay, well creating life is exhausting and it makes me feel fat."he pouted. 

Edgar stood up and cupped his cheek."Not fat."he said as he kissed him.

Sam smiled at him."You're sweet."he said softly as he nuzzled his nose.

"And you're not fat."he smiled at him.

Sam seemed more relaxed. "Thanks babe." 

"Anytime." He put a hand on Sams stomach.

The action was so simple and sweet, Sam put his hand over Edgars and smiled. 

"What are we gonna do?"he asked. 

"I dunno babe, but whatever we do, we do it together."he promised. 

Sam nodded and kissed him.

"I love you Edgar Frog."

It was the first time either of them had spoken what they both obviously felt.

"I love you too Sam Emerson."Edgar replied fondly."and uh, you should go with this one."Edgar said gesturing toward the blue shirt. 

Thanksgiving dinner was in full swing, Michael was there and he brought his girlfriend, Star and their more or less adopted son Laddie. Grandpa was finally joining them. 

Alan arrived with a pie and a comic for Sam, everyone had their plates full. The mood was happy and everyone was enjoying conversation amongst one another.

Edgar shifted a little closer to Sam and whispered in his ear. " Whenever you're ready."he said gently squeezing Sam's hand.

Sam gave him a smile and returned the squeeze. "Soon."he promised. 

"So Sam, anything new and exciting in your world?" Lucy asked. 

Sam glanced up from his plate. "Me?"he asked. "Uhm.. No.. Not.." He paused looking at Edgar. "Actually."

"What is it love?"She asked.

"Don't be mad.."he started.

Everyone's attention was on Sam now as he tried to find the right words.

"Eddie and I, are expecting.." Sam trailed off. 

Edgar bit his lower lip.

"Expecting?"Lucy asked. 

"Mom i'm uhm, I'm pregnant. "He said finally. 

"Pregnant?"Lucy asked. 

Sam nodded. 

"A baby?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah a baby. "He said.

It took a moment for everyone to process the information. 

"I'm gonna be an uncle.."Michael said breaking the tension. 

"You are."he said with a smile. 

"Sam you're just sixteen.."Lucy said."the two of you are just sixteen.."she mused.

Edgar and Sam shared a look.

"We know."Sam said.

"What's happening? Are you putting it up for adoption? Or what?"She asked.

Sam shifted a little closer to Edgar. "uhm, we haven't really decided."he admitted.

"How far along are you?"Star asked.

"Two months."Sam gave her a smile. 

"Do you want a boy or girl?" Star asked curiously. 

"Boy." "Girl."

They said in unison before looking at each other.

"Edgar wants a boy and i want a girl." Sam chuckled 

"Kind of seems like you're leaning toward keeping it."Alan mused.

Sam and Edgar shared another look, having silent conversations was something they seemed to master. 

"Hmm.. Its possible."Sam admitted.

"How are you going to take care of a baby, go to school and work?"Lucy asked.

"Well, Edgar already has a job and I'm sure i can find something temporary. Balance that and when the baby comes, We'll cross that bridge when we get there."Sam said.

"Where are you going to live?"Lucy asked."Are you going to have the baby go between here and Edgars?"she asked.

Sam bit his inner lip in thought."I'm not sure.. We haven't talked about it."he said.

"Well, you better start talking. You've got a short amount of time to figure everything out."She said softly.

Both Edgar and Sam nodded.

That was as eventful as their thanksgiving dinner got.


	6. Perfect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's been bugging Edgar about a date night for a while and he finally got his way.

"We should go on a date." Sam said as he popped a candy into his mouth.

" A date?" Edgar asked as he looked at his boyfriend.

" Yes Eddie, a date. Things that couples do." Sam said as he pulled himself up onto the counter.

Edgar watched his boyfriend for a moment. " I know what a date is." he mumbled.

They were at the comic shop on a fine friday evening, The frog brothers were busy running the shop as per usual and Sam was just there hanging out. He had no issue hanging out with his boyfriend while he worked, it was easy when you loved comics and when your boyfriend was really his own boss.

" Good, so we should go on one." Sam said as he reached for the bag of sweets.

" Isn't this kinda like a date?" Edgar asked as he looked up at his boyfriend.

Sam snorted. " This? this is everyday Eddie.. it's hardly even hanging out." he popped a candy into his mouth." This is me bugging you at work so i can actually see my cute boyfriend.." The brunette reached over and pinched his boyfriends cheek.

Edgar narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend before swatting his hand away.

" I mean a real date Eddie.. like we go out somewhere and do something together." Sam said as he crossed his legs.

" Have you been watching cheesy rom-coms again?" Alan asked as he brought a box up front. 

Sam glanced toward him." First of all Alan, it's rude to eavesdrop. Second of all.. Maybe." he mumbled as he rubbed his neck.

Alan chuckled. " It's not eavesdropping when you're outwardly talking about it." he pointed out.

Sam thought about it for a moment. "Whatever." he waved a hand dismissively.

" C'mon Eddie, please it'd be fun." Ocean blue eyes met doe brown eyes and Edgar was pretty much done for.

"Sammy.." Edgar was attempting not to cave in.

"Hmm?" 

Edgar pulled his boyfriend toward the edge of the counter so his legs swung over the side instead of being crossed on top of the counter, the dirty blonde haired boy then stood between his boyfriends legs. 

"Why do you really want to go on a date?" Edgar asked as he met his boyfriends eyes.

Sam thought about it for a moment. 

"Because i wanna spend time with you." he paused. " No distractions, no work, no school, just you and me." he admitted. " Is that so bad?" he asked.

Edgar gave him a little smile. "No." 

Sam took it upon himself to remove Edgars headband and set it aside, he started to fawn over his boyfriend. Sam ran his fingers through the dirty blonde locks and he found himself wondering if their baby would have Edgars dirty blonde color or his own light brown color hair. 

" And" he started.  
  


"And?" Edgar asked.

Edgar knew it was best to let Sam fawn or it'd only be worse if he was told no and if he were honest, the fingers through his hair was insanely relaxing and he loved it.

" And we're havin' a baby, Eddie a baby." Sam reminded him softly.

" I'm aware of that." Edgar mused as he glanced to Sam's stomach. 

" Which means i'll have to share you." Sam pouted.

Edgar looked up at his boyfriend.

" I mean i'll have to share you more than i share you now.." Sam continued to play with Edgars hair.

" What are you talking about?" Edgar asked as he rested his hands on his boyfriend's thighs.

" I already share you with Alan.. and the store.." he trailed off.

Edgar thought about it for a moment and that's when it actually hit him, he hadn't given Sam the proper amount of one on one attention. It had always been either hanging out at the shop or Alan tagged along.

" Shit.." he mumbled.

Sam furrowed his brow." What?" he asked carding his fingers through Edgars hair.

" I'm sorry." Edgar started.

Sam gave him a confused look as he halted his movements. 

"For?" he prompted.

"For not being a good boyfriend.." Edgar explained.

Sam pouted. " What are you talking about?" he asked.

" I'm talking about this, Sammy look around." 

Sam did and he was still confused.

"I'm not following.."he admitted.

" I mean this, this isn't a date and neither is hanging out with my brother tagging along.."Edgar explained.

Sam made an 'o' shape with his mouth as he realized what he was talking about.

"When is the last time we were alone and not here?" Edgar asked.

Sam thought for a moment.

" Probably two months ago, when we were at my house, in my room." Sam mused. " Making a baby." he joked.

Edgar cracked a smile at the way his boyfriend made light of things.

"Exactly." 

Edgar leaned up and pressed a kiss to Sam's lips, which Sam returned with a smile.

"What do you wanna do for a date?" Edgar asked softly.

Sam smiled wide when he realized he had won.

"Tell ya what, it'll be a surprise." Sam said as he once again ran a hand through Edgars hair. " I'll plan somethin' for tomorrow night, you just show up and look pretty." Sam said fondly.

Edgar just shook his head with a little chuckle. " Okay." he said.

\-------

" Where are we?" Edgar asked.

" You'll see." Sam replied.

" Sam is this some kinda new kink? " 

Silence.

"Sammy? Don't tell me you watched that damn fifty shades of whatever kinky shit the writers could come up with.."Edgar said.

Sam chuckled. "It's nothing like that." he promised.

" Then why do i need to be blindfolded?"

" Because it's a surprise and because it puts your rambo style headband.. er bandana, whatever you wanna call it to use.'

"It's always in use." Edgar argued.

The only reply he got was soft, warm lips against his own. 

Edgar melted right into it.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah."he nodded.

Sam removed the headband then.

The first thing Edgar saw was his boyfriends face, the adorable brunette with big blue eyes and a smile that could knock ya dead. 

The next thing he noticed was the little tea light candles set up in old glass bottles, they were placed all around the sides of the blanket that had been spread out. In the middle was a basket and just beside it was some sparkling water. 

" Sammy.." Edgar said softly.

Sam smiled as he watched his boyfriends face.

Edgar was in awe of what Sam had set up.

They were on the beach and the spot Sam had found was empty, the sound of the waves crashing ashore coupled with the smell of the of the ocean and the way Sam had everything set up was just incredible.

"Sam this, this is amazing." Edgar said after a moment.

Sam smiled his face a light shade of pink." You like it?" he asked softly.

" I, Yeah." He said at a loss for words.

Sam grinned and then looked over Edgars shoulder. " The best part.."

Edgar arched an eyebrow.

Sam turned his boyfriend around to show him what he was talking about.

The sun was starting to set and that just made the entire thing that much sweeter.

"Wow.."Edgar breathed out.

He had seen the sun set plenty of times but this time, this was different.

Sam was watching the sunset, absentmindedly rubbing his stomach. Edgar glanced toward his boyfriend, the way the light from the sunset covered his boyfriends features was incredible and the way Sam smiled, looking so at ease and just happy. It warmed the hunters heart. 

"At the risk of sounding cheesy.."Edgar started.

Sam looked toward him.

"You look incredibly beautiful." 

Sam blushed and bit his lower lip as he glanced down.

" That was cheesy.."he teased. "But thank you."

Edgar gently pulled his boyfriend closer. " Anytime." he replied.

Sam stood in front of Edgar leaning back against his firm chest as Edgar's arms wrapped protectively around him. Edgar pressed a kiss to Sam's temple as he held him close.

In that moment nothing else mattered, in the moment Vampires didn't exist, the comic book shop was a far away land and school was out for the summer. In the moment it was simple. Pure and simple.

Sam and Edgar, just two imperfect people who loved one another.

After the sunset they ate some food that Sam had packed, they enjoyed the sparkling water and the dessert. They were laying on the blanket, talking and enjoying the calm that surrounded them.

They hadn't connected like that in a while and it was refreshing, their bond was strong and even with a baby on the way they were still on the same page. A team.

"Oh!" Sam said excitedly. 

"What?" Edgar asked.

Sam dug into his bag and pulled out a speaker.

" What are you doing?" Edgar asked.

Sam smiled before putting on some acoustic music.

" Sammy?" 

Sam smiled as he turned the speaker up and set it down, he got to his feet and reached out for his boyfriend.

Edgar took his hand and got to his feet.

" You gonna tell me what's going on?" Edgar asked.

Sam smiled sweetly. " We're gonna dance." he said.

Edgar arched an eyebrow. " Dance?" He asked.

"Yes, dance Eddie. I know its a foreign concept to you." He teased." But just trust me." 

Edgar trusted Sam more than the teen knew. 

" Okay."He nodded.

Just then one of Sam's favorite songs started. 

"This is perfect!" he exclaimed.

Edgar smiled at how excited his boyfriend was.

"This song.." Sam said as he took Edgars hands placing one on his hip and the other on his shoulder, he had one hand on Edgars shoulder and the other was holding his boyfriends hand.

It was an acoustic version of ' _Perfect_ ' By _Ed Sheeran._

 _'I found a love for me_  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet   
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love'

Sam and Edgar started to sway back and forth as they slowly moved to the song, the brunette looked at the dirty blonde haired boy and smiled. 

Edgar was honestly surprised he didn't trip, he wasn't much of a dancer.

"Just relax and follow my lead.." Sam said softly.

Edgar nodded and did as he was told.

' _Not knowing what it was_  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine. '

Everything about this moment was perfect.   
From the way Sam looked at his boyfriend lovingly to the way Edgar managed not to trip over his own feet, Was it cheesy? Maybe but it was sweet.

' _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_  
 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight.'_

The pair spun around slowly as they moved to the music. 

If Edgar hadn't realized how much he loved Sam before, he sure knew now. Sam was beautiful in every way and Edgar couldn't help but stare.

Sam wished this would never end. The beach, Edgar and just everything. It was better than he thought it would be.

As they danced Sam moved closer to his boyfriend, he wrapped his arms around Edgar's neck as Edgar wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. Sam rested his forehead against his boyfriends as they basked in their moment. 

Sam closed his eyes as they swayed and Edgar couldn't stop looking at him, without thinking he just kind of said it.

"I love you."

They had said it before and meant it every time and he especially meant it this time.

Sam's eyes fluttered open and he smiled as he met his boyfriend's eyes. 

" I love you too." he replied softly.

The words only meant for the young hunters ears.

_'_ _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_   
_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_   
_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_   
_To carry love, to carry children of our own_   
_We are still kids, but we're so in love_   
_Fighting against all odds_   
_I know we'll be alright this time_   
_Darling, just hold my hand_   
_Be my girl, I'll be your man_   
_I see my future in your eyes'_

The song was coming to an end as the boys danced, it was like something out of some romantic movie and Edgar had to admit he wouldn't hate staying in it for a while. To say that he had a sweet boyfriend was an understatement, Sam was an incredibly sweet and loving human being, not to mention he was apparently very romantic. 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_   
_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_   
_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_   
_I have faith in what I see_   
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_   
_And she looks perfect_   
_I don't deserve this_   
_You look perfect tonight.'_

They spun around slowly, Sam putting a little distance between them before pulling Edgar closer again. Edgar spun Sam around slowly. Sam smiled as he was pulled in closer again. 

Their eyes locked as the last of the song started to play and in that moment this was the most important thing in the world.It didn't matter who leaned in first all that mattered was that lips met lips.

Sam wrapped his arms around Edgars neck again as they kissed, the kiss deepening as Edgar wrapped his arms around Sam's waist pulling him flush against his body. 

It was the perfect way to end a perfect date.


	7. Do Not Enter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone time was hard to get in a house where you had to worry about someone coming in at any given time.

His back hit the sheets as he ran his fingers through his sweaty hair trying to catch his breath, the room was dimly lit but it was just enough for Sam to see his boyfriends adorable face. 

" I.." Sam took in a deep breath. " I never get tired of that." he mused as he turned his head to look at Edgar.

Edgar was just as much of a hot mess as his boyfriend was. 

"What part?" he asked just as breathlessly.

" All of it." Sam said as he stretched out on the bed.

"Good to know." Edgar mused as he turned his head to look at Sam.

Sam rolled onto his side and carded his fingers through Edgar's sweaty dirty blonde locks. " Was it weird?" He asked.

Edgar gave him a look." What do you mean?" He furrowed his brow as he shifted onto his side.

" I mean with me being.." Sam trailed off.

" No." Edgar said immediately.

"You don't have to lie.." Sam glanced down.

" I'm not." 

" Promise?"

" Promise."

Sam smiled a little as he leaned over to kiss him.

Edgar returned the kiss.

"Three months." Sam mused.

" I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." Edgar admitted.

Sam smiled as he put a hand on Edgar's bare chest." You? I have to get fat.." He bit his lower lip.

" Not fat." Edgar said firmly. " Even if you were, i'd love you anyway." He said softly.

Sam pressed a kiss to his cheek. " God, i love you." He mused. " You know how to make me feel special." he chuckled.

Edgar rolled his eyes before pulling his boyfriend closer. " I'm trying to be positive here." Edgar slid his hand over his boyfriends small baby bump. 

" Oh, you were positive." Sam mused.

Edgar arched an eyebrow.

" What just happened there, was very positive." Sam winked.

Edgar smiled at him. " You're cute." he gently rubbed his boyfriend's stomach.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment as Edgar continued to rub his belly. 

" Ya know what else i am?" He asked

"What's that?" 

" Think i rather show you.." 

" Oh?" 

Sam pressed a deep kiss to his lips, rolling on top of his boyfriend with a smile.

As it turned out a comfortable position for the two of them, was with Sam on top which was unusual for them, Sam was usual more comfortable on the bottom.

Sam splayed his hands on his boyfriend's chest as they took it slow, Sam bit his lower lip as he glanced down at his boyfriend. 

They were starting to get a rhythm going, Edgar slid his hands up his boyfriend's torso, gently caressing him. Sam was all kinds of sensitive to his boyfriends touch. 

"Mmm"Sam bit his lower lip.

They didn't end up getting very far, The bedroom opened the door and what followed was awkward. "Thanks for leaving m-" Alan quickly put a hand up as he realized he interrupted. " Shit." Sam was quick to get off of his boyfriend and instead lay beside him covering up with the blanket.

" Don't you ever knock dude?" Edgar growled.

Sam pulled the blanket up to cover his face a bit, to say he was embarrassed was an understatement."I didn't know you were...that you had your-" Alan had to turn his back to them to compose himself. " Hi Sam.." He settled for that.

"Hi.."He said awkwardly.

" You wanna give us a minute?" Edgar asked his brother.

"Oh, Yeah, coure.." he said as he reached blindly for the door handle before pulling the door closed, Alan decided to wait downstairs in the kitchen,he busied himself with making some drinks.

After a few minutes Edgar came downstairs in a pair of sweatpants, followed by Sam wearing one of Edgars shirts and a pair of his boyfriend's sweatpants. They walked into the kitchen fingers interlocked, Sam was much more shy than usual but Alan couldn't blame him, it was a little- er- a lot awkward.

" I'm sorry." Alan started." I didn't know you were having company.." he glanced toward Sam, he wouldn't meet his eye." And i didn't realize what time it was." Edgar admitted.

They were quiet for a moment.

" Well, i was just making something to drink.."Alan said." You like tea right Sam?" he asked. " I know you can't have coffee so.." he shrugged.

Sam nodded. "Tea's good." he said softly.

" Okay." He gave him a smile.

Edgar grabbed three coffee cups and set them down, Sam leaned against the counter, absentmindedly rubbing his stomach. 

Alan arched an eyebrow as he noticed Sam rubbing his stomach, he then elbowed his brother. 

" What?" Edgar asked.

Alan gestured with a nod in Sam's direction.

Edgar turned his head toward Sam, he smiled as he watched his boyfriend for a moment.

"Does he do that a lot?"Alan asked curiously.

Edgar looked toward his brother. " Lately, yeah i've noticed he's doing that more and more." He mused. 

Alan nodded. " So, next time can you just like.. leave me a note or something?" Alan arched a brow.  
  
Edgar tilted his head a little. " You want me to leave a note saying what exactly? ' Don't come home for a while, gonna get laid.' Edgar joked.

Alan laughed."Not exactly like that, but something along those lines. I didn't really need to see that aspect of your relationship.. " he ran a hand through his hair.

" Okay, true." Edgar said." We'll figure something out, pretty sure Sam would prefer to forget this ever happened." he mused as he looked toward Sam.

" That makes two of us." Alan said.

"Three." Edgar shook his head. " At least knock or something, instead of just waltzing in like you own the joint." Edgar laughed a little.  


"Will do." Alan said.

Edgar turned toward his boyfriend handing him the cup of tea, Sam took it and gave him a smile. " thanks." he said softly.

"So i've been thinking-" Sam started." Now that we all have a minute." he said with a little laugh.

Both Edgar and Alan looked at him.

" What if..." He bit his lower lip unsure of how they'd react."What if i moved in.." Sam finished carefully as he looked between them. " I feel like with the baby, maybe it'll be easier.." he said.

Edgar and Alan shared a look."Move in here?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah, or Edgar moves in with me." He said." With Mike gone we'd have the extra room for a baby and Edgar could share with me.." Sam arched an eyebrow.

Both brothers shared a look again. 

" I mean if you're being logical, Edgar moving in with you would make more sense, you've got the space. Here we'd all be cramped and stepping on each other." Alan said thoughtfully.

Edgar pursed his lips in thought, they both had some good points there. 

" And i mean you can both still come here and obviously the shop, Edgar you better show up for your shifts." Alan eyed him for a moment.

"Course."Edgar said with a snort." Like i wouldn't, That's ridiculous. " he shook his head.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked before sipping his tea.

Edgar shrugged." I think, i'll have to think about it more and then let you know." He said before kissing Sam's forehead. "okay?" he asked.

Sam gave him a smile." okay." he nodded.

"Now if the two of you don't mind, i'm gonna get some sleep." Alan said." Are you opening tomorrow?" he asked his brother.

Edgar glanced toward Sam who just gave a small shrug.

"Yeah i can open tomorrow." he nodded.

Alan gave a nod before heading upstairs. 

\----------

Edgar had a lot he had to think about, on one hand staying home would be nice but on the other hand he knew Alan was right. There was more space at the Emerson's, he never thought he'd have to decide on whether or not he wanted to move in with his boyfriend or not. But then again he never thought he'd be having a baby soon either. 

It was a slow day the comic book shop thankfully, Edgar was able to catch up on the things he had totally forgotten to do. 

Sam made his way into the comic book shop with some food, he walked up to the counter and set the bag down. " Foods here!" he announced to the frog brothers.

" I'll let Edgar know." Alan said.

" There's stuff for you too pal." Sam said as he unloaded the bag.

Three sandwiches and some chips. 

"Oh thanks!" Alan said surprised.

" Sure." Sam said as he sat down.

Edgar made his way over and pressed a kiss to Sam's head. " Hey, everything go alright?" he asked.

Sam nodded. " Smooth sailing, everything's on track." 

Edgar nodded. "good." he smiled.

"Lunch." Sam held one sandwich up.

Edgar took it and unwrapped it." Thank you" he said.

" Of course."

It was subtle but the food and all was small sign that they were all good again, now it was just a matter of what Edgar was going to do, he knew had a time limit to figure things out.


End file.
